1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a hybrid vehicle, and in particular, to a hybrid vehicle that includes an engine having a particulate matter removing filter configured to remove particulate matters in an exhaust system.
2. Description of Related Art
In the related art, as this kind of technique, a technique in which, when regeneration of a particulate matter removing filter is requested, an air-fuel mixture having an air-fuel ratio on a richer side than a stoichiometric air-fuel ratio is supplied to a first cylinder, and an air-fuel mixture having an air-fuel ratio on a leaner side than the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio is supplied to second to fourth cylinders has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-156100 (JP 2009-156100 A). In the technique, with such control, oxygen is supplied to the particulate matter removing filter to combust particulate matters, and gas having the stoichiometric air-fuel ratio is made to flow into a downstream catalyst, whereby the particulate matter removing filter is regenerated without causing an increase in the amount of discharge of nitrogen oxide.
In a hybrid vehicle in which an engine having a particulate matter removing filter configured to remove particulate matters in an exhaust system is mounted, in order to rapidly increase the temperature of the particulate matter removing filter to be equal to or higher than a regeneration possible temperature, a technique in which dither control that is control for repeating the air-fuel ratio of the engine between a rich state and a lean state is executed has been suggested (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-219732 (JP 2012-219732 A)).